Hidden Lover
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: Because I can, I did. Rex/Slick/Cody mentioning of storage rooms and a need of a bigger bed. YAOI WARNING You has been warned. My second lemon plz be nice.


_Hidden Lover_

Rex casually walked down the halls of the _Resolute_ trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Lucky for him nobody was around. Double-checking the hallway one last time, Rex ducked into a nearby storage room and locked the door.

"Slick!" he hissed. "Slick where are ya!"

An almost inaudible thump in the back of the storage room behind a rather large shelf was his answer.

Rex intently listened to the room around him as he tried to figure out where Slick was coming from. But as he turned around to find him, Rex was suddenly grabbed from behind as a hand slapped over his mouth and his eyes.

"Guess who."

A husky voice rumbled in Rex's ear before the owner of the voice gave Rex's ear a lick and a kiss. Taking the hand off of his own mouth, Rex shivered before whispering.

"Slick…"

Slick smiled and took his other hand off of Rex's eyes and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. Sighing, Slick pulled Rex over to one of the crates and sat them both down, taking Rex's head and resting it on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

Rex looked up into Slick's caramel eyes, a sad expression falling over his face.

"I missed you too Slick, more than you know." Rex looked down at the floor, but Slick stopped him by catching his chin and tilting it up towards him.

"I know."

And with that, Slick closed the distance between them and kissed Rex softly but passionately, the intensity of the kiss growing until Rex was pulled up into Slick's lap. Straddling him, Rex devoured his lips until the need for air took over both of them and they broke apart.

Smiling down at him, Rex ran a hand through Slick's dark hair. "I wish it could always be like this." He said.

Slick chuckled, "Me too, and not in the storage room either."

Rex suddenly got very solemn and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Slick, but with all the Jedi around… if they found out we'd… you'd be…."

Rex trailed off and looked away, not able to think about what would happen if they found Slick and realized that he wasn't in lock up. Slick of course new exactly what Rex was trying to say.

"Shh Rexy, com'ere." He said softly as he pulled Rex close to him, holding him in his arms and rubbing small circles on his back.

"Everything'll be alright, you'll see. Besides," Slick tried to suppress a chuckle. "I'm kinda getting fond of the mops."

They laughed a bit before Rex leaned up and pulled Slick into a hungry kiss that seemed to last forever. Clambering atop of Slick, Rex pushed him down against the crate, beginning to work on taking off Slick's armor while kissing him senseless. That was short lived however when Rex's comm link started to beep.

Groaning as he got off of Slick and sat down on the crate next to him, he answered it and clamped a hand over Slick's mouth.

"This is Rex."

"Rex! Where in the name of the Force have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Rex rolled his eyes but Slick gave him a nip on the finger and a dirty look for doing so. It was Cody on the other end of the comm link.

Rex and Slick seemed to have a silent conversation just by looking at each other and it started with Rex.

"_What?"_

"_Don't you roll your eyes at Cody, Rex."_

"_But he—"_

"_I don't care, now talk."_

Rex shook his head and Slick smirked behind Rex's hand as he knew he'd obviously won.

"Cody I've been in the storage room…" he glanced over at Slick as he talked.

"And what were you doing in there?"

"I was… _looking_ for something."

Rex could hear Cody audibly grind his teeth on the other end, obviously annoyed.

"What were you _looking_ for, Rex?"

"A mop." Rex turned to Slick as he said this, a big grin plastered on his face. Quickly Rex stretched his arm with the comm link on the gauntlet as far away from his body as he could and locked lips with Slick to keep from laughing.

Hearing the silence on the comm link, Cody got rather frustrated.

"Rex, I don't know _why_ you would need a _mop_ unless you were making a _mess_."

Rolling his eyes after Slick nipped at his lip, telling him to talk to Cody, Rex broke off the kiss and turned his attention back to the comm link.

"Well maybe brutha, _you_ should come on down _here_ and find out."

And with that, Cody huffed and clicked off the comm link, leaving Rex to his laughter as he clicked off his end.

Slick raised an eyebrow. "How much have I missed since I was actually _in_ lock up?"

Rex smiled, "Ah not _too _terribly much. Just some late night runs to the mess hall, starlit dinners consisting of ration bars on the battlefield, and a few good nights spent in Cody's bed."

Slick raised his eyebrows and nearly dropped his jaw.

"I _knew_ it."

"Knew what Slick?"

"I knew you and Cody were still together. "

Rex shook his head, "We never broke up."

The conversation was cut short as they heard a pounding on the storage room door. They both jumped up immediately and Slick looked to Rex before diving behind a large shelf and scurrying to the back of the storage room.

Cautiously walking towards the door, Rex quickly unlocked it and yanked whoever was standing there inside and onto the floor, locking the door as soon as it was closed and pouncing on whoever was knocked to the ground.

Unfortunately for Rex though, when he pounced onto the man on the floor, he wound up getting kicked off and rolled across the room before the clone on the floor took of his helmet and pinned Rex. Before Rex could identify the clone, said clone crushed his lips to Rex's and literally kissed him senseless. When they broke apart the clone on top of him was grinning ear to ear.

"Hullo Rex."

"Hullo Cody… next time just use the code key would ya?"

Cody grinned, "Aww now why would I do that? I'd miss all the fun of rolling around on the floor with you."

Rex smacked him upside the head before grabbing him and kissing him harder than before. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other and stood up.

"Alright Rex, where is he?"

Slick appeared from behind a shelf as if he was a ghost that came and went as he pleased.

"Hey Cody."

Cody crossed his arms and shook his head.

"If they find us, we're dead." He turned and looked at Slick. "Especially you."

Slick hung his head and nervously fidgeted with his fingers. Rex stepped in between the two of them and placed a hand on Cody's face.

"Cody, _please_…."

Cody glanced at Rex before taking a long look at Slick. "Alright, Rex. He can stay."

Slick's head came back up in surprise and Rex smiled. "Oh thank you Cody, I won't let you down I promise, really I—"

Cody cut him off. "I said he could stay Rex. I didn't say when or where."

Rex looked heartbroken and Slick quickly hung his head and ran back into the depths of the storage room. Walking past Rex, who was standing there literally dumbstruck, trying to figure out what to do, Cody went back into the depths of the storage room and found Slick in the corner between two large shelves. Slick was all curled up with his knees to his chest, and he was crying, doing his best to keep himself quiet.

"Slick," Cody whispered.

Slick's head shot up and he glared at Cody through tearful eyes spilling onto tearstained cheeks.

Cody didn't say anything in reply, he only grabbed Slick by the scruff of his armor and pulled him upwards into his arms, kissing him fiercely on the mouth before Slick could hit him.

At first Slick struggled and tried to break free but relaxed when Cody gently wrapped his arm around Slick's waist and tangled his other hand in Slick's hair. And when Cody gently licked his lips for entrance, he granted it and let Cody take over.

Finally, when the lack of air was too much for them, they broke away and Slick stared wide-eyed into Cody's own pair of brown ones.

"Cody… why…why did you—?"

Cody smiled and gently brushed his lips over Slick's once more, cutting him off ever so gently.

"It's alright Slick, Rex's not jealous. He just thought it was really hot."

Slick turned around and saw Rex sitting on the floor, blushing beet red with his hand half-way down his pants and his codpiece half-way across said floor.

Cody grinned. "Yep, he _loooves _you. Right Rexy?" Winking as he said "Rexy," Cody walked over to Rex and pulled him onto his feet and over to Slick, kissing him hard before he removed Rex's hand from his pants and replaced it with his own.

Slick could only groan at the sight of Cody dominating Rex with nothing but his mouth and hand. Hearing him groaning over the two of them, Cody grinned into the kiss and took his hand out of Rex's pants. Rex moaned at the loss of Cody's touch but the look in Cody's eye said otherwise.

"Codes why'd you stop?"

Cody winked at him, "Because I have a much better plan." He turned to Slick and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Which involves a _much_ bigger bed than what we've got in here."

Cody double and triple checked the hallway before he motioned to Rex and Slick to follow him. As they quickly made their way down the different hallways and corridors, Cody finally stopped at a door and punched in a key code before shoving them all inside and locking it.

Slick took a look around and suddenly realized where they were.

"Cody, why your place? You know my bed's bigger." Rex asked him but Cody just held up a hand and set his helmet down on the table.

"I know you're bed's bigger, but yours is also half-way across the ship and we'd have to pass the Command Center to get there."

Rex's mouth formed a silent _Oh_ and Cody shook his head before gesturing to Rex to start taking off his own armor.

"So Slick, you like it?"

Slick, who was gazing dumbfoundedly at Cody's quarters snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Yeah, I do. You put all these up yourself?" Slick gestured to the pictures hanging on the wall on the far side of the room. Most of them were the usual Twi'lek pin ups but there were a row or so of pictures that were of Clone Troopers.

"Yep, those bruthas on the right there are actually your squad Slick."

Slick's eyes went wide and he moved directly in front of the pictures to see if they were actually of his boys. And sure enough there they were, all five of them smiling and laughing as if they were having a good time. Course that was mainly Sketch, Jester, Gus, and Punch, Chopper rarely smiled after that injury he had. But there was one picture that looked like it was taken without anyone knowing, because in it Chopper was smiling a little.

Slick hung his head feeling slightly depressed that he couldn't be with his boys anymore, regretting that he had ever been the traitor, although he really did it for them. For all his brothers, because he loved them. Slick was snapped out of his thoughts as Cody came over and wrapped his bare arms around him, pressing Slick's back into his chest.

"Hey, don't worry. They think about you everyday." And with that, Cody began to kiss Slick's neck as he eased up his shirt, only stopping when he had to pull it over Slick's head.

Before Slick could even blink he found himself stripped down to his pants with a very naked Cody giving him a hickey. Rex, completely naked himself, saw Cody and Slick and grinned wickedly to himself as he went over and stood in front of Slick.

Gently running his hands across Slick's face, Rex quickly kissed him and began trailing kisses the rest of the way down his chest, stopping a couple times to give Slick's nipples a couple bites and licks before continuing the rest of the way down. Finally stopping at the waistband of Slick's pants, Rex grinned up at him before taking them off and throwing them across the floor.

Seeing Slick's member jump to attention like a good little soldier, Rex laughed and looked up at Slick with lust filled eyes before he teasingly licked up the whole length of his shaft. Gasping, Slick couldn't help but buck his hips as Rex teased him. Groaning he leaned his head back on Cody's shoulder.

Taking advantage of his position, Cody leaned his head down further and started to suck on the hollow of Slick's throat, earning him a moan and a kiss on his ear. Smiling, he kept it up as he saw Rex begin to move again.

Grinning wolfishly at the reaction that he got out of Slick, Rex slid forward and grabbed Slick's hips as he gently kissed the head of Slick's member. Feeling him shiver, Rex smiled one last time before he relaxed his throat and took the whole of Slick's shaft into his mouth.

Glancing down at Rex through hazy eyes, he moaned and shuddered as he saw him bobbing his head up and down on his shaft.

"Nnnnaaahhh… Rex…" he moaned as Rex swirled his tongue around the head and went back down to the hilt.

This continued on for what seemed like eternity until Rex let Slick slide out of his mouth with a pop. Slurping up the salvia that was hanging out of his mouth, Rex stood up and pulled Cody away from Slick. Kissing each other fiercely, Cody ground his hips against Rex, earning a loud moan from him.

Slick moaned at the sight of the two of them devouring each other, closing his eyes he reached down to stroke himself, but before his hand could get there he found himself tossed on the bed and pounced on by Cody. As Cody smothered Slick with kisses, Rex came up behind Slick and wrapped his arms around him, kissing and nipping his neck.

As Slick moaned once more, Cody broke away and grabbed Rex, kissing him passionately.

"Rex… he won't last long…" Cody panted as he broke off of Rex.

Rex nodded, "At this rate…" he paused, trying to catch his breath. "Neither will we."

Backing off a bit, Cody let Rex turn Slick around to face him.

"Slicky baby…" Rex panted. "Take me?"

Slick smiled, "Alright Rexy."

Holding two fingers in front of Rex's mouth, Rex suckled on them till they were sopping wet. Still smiling, Slick kissed Rex before he slipped the first finger into him and then soon the second, stretching and prepping him.

"I'll try to be gentle for ya Rexy."

And with that, Slick slowly pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with Rex's entrance. Kissing him, he slowly pushed himself in up to the hilt, filling Rex completely. Moaning loudly, Rex shifted his hips and put his legs on Slick's shoulders, throwing his head back as he moaned once more he nodded to Slick to move.

Loving the feel of Rex around him, Slick slowly began to thrust into him, setting his pace. He was cut short however when he was thrust forward by Cody who had pushed his head closer to Rex so he could grab his hips and pull them up.

"C-cody what are you doing?" Slick managed to shout at him.

"Shhh, you'll like this, I promise." Cody replied as he pulled Slick's hips up and towards him. "Rex, you're gonna need to slide yourself down towards him more."

Smiling, Rex complied, impaling himself on Slick's length once more, causing both of them to moan and Cody to smile. Slick was about to begin thrusting into Rex again when he suddenly cried out in pleasure.

"CODY!"

Rex smirked as he realized what Cody must've done, the lack of sound from Cody's mouth confirming it.

"Now ya know why everyone says he's got the most talented tongue in the GAR, Slick."

Slick couldn't even form a coherent word let alone reply to what Rex had just said, he simply moaned again and pushed back against Cody's tongue. After a moment more, Cody pulled out his tongue and spat into his hands, slicking his member and positioning it at Slick's entrance.

"Had to prep ya somehow…" he mumbled into Slick's shoulder before quickly sheathing himself inside of Slick, causing him to roughly thrust himself forward into Rex. Both of them cried out at the same time, screaming Cody's name.

Biting down on Slick's shoulder, Cody began to thrust in and out of Slick, setting a pace that was hard and rough and fast. But at the same time that he thrust into Slick, Slick thrust into Rex, giving Cody complete control over all of them like the commander he was.

Slick soon lost his mind and only felt his way through what was going on, the sensations of being penetrated and penetrating and having no control over what was going on washing over him in a flood. All three of them were grunting and groaning as Cody kept up their grueling pace.

Angling himself, Cody finally found the spot he was looking for as Slick screamed his name. As Cody thrust up hard and hit Slick's sweet spot, Slick was thrown over the edge and screamed, releasing himself into Rex and filling him as he clenched down hard onto Cody.

Cody bit down onto Slick's shoulder hard before thrusting up into him a couple times more and getting shot off on his own climax, filling Slick as well. Releasing Slick's shoulder from his mouth, Cody slumped forward onto him, the rest of his strength spent.

As Slick tried to keep himself from falling on top of Rex unceremoniously, both Cody and Slick were snapped out of their afterglow by Rex's groaning. Realizing that Rex hadn't gotten off yet, Cody pulled out from Slick and nudged him over to the side a bit so he could reach Rex.

"Nnnaaaa… guys you forgot all bout me." Rex groaned as he slipped his legs off of Slick's shoulders.

Cody kissed him and nipped his lower lip. "Don't worry Rexy baby, I'll take care of that."

And with that, he swooped down and devoured Rex's shaft up to the hilt. Rex threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips forward as he threaded his fingers through Cody's hair and thrust into his mouth.

Cody smirked before raking his teeth across the underside of Rex's shaft and humming, the vibrations sending Rex off, screaming Cody's name as he orgasmed. Swallowing all of Rex's cum and milking him dry, Cody let Rex's length slip out of his mouth slowly, kissing the head before sitting back up.

Feeling completely wasted, Rex grabbed Slick and pulled him close having Slick's back against his chest and his head on his shoulder. Cody then snuggled up with them, lying on top of Slick, his head resting on Slick's chest.

Sighing in content, Slick leaned down to gently kiss Cody before coming back up and tiredly kissing Rex as well. Both Rex and Cody mumbled to Slick before falling asleep.

"Love ya Slick…" was what they had said.

Smiling, Slick closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cody's shoulders.

"I love you too bruthas." He whispered before he fell asleep to the beating of their hearts.

"_Love you two."_

(The End)


End file.
